It is a common practice in optical or opto-electronic systems to include various devices to manage the number of fiber optic cables used. Such devices can require the splitting, sometimes referred to as “furcating”, of the optical fibers in a multi-fiber ribbon or multi-fiber ribbon cable or the joining, commonly referred to as the “ribbonizing” of the optical fibers. In such cases, a furcation device or a ribbonizing device can be used.
While furcation and ribbonizing devices described in the art may be useful in various applications, there is a continuing need to develop other devices that can easily be manufactured.